


Twilight

by cairusvt



Series: Crepuscular [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cat hybrid sort of, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, Lots of things to tag my mind is faltering, M/M, Mafia gang au, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Princess - Freeform, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well - Freeform, also, i think theyre surprising, indefinite ships, it's making me feel kinda guilty, lots of suprising shit, lots of talk about sex, mafia leader Wonwoo, more gang/mafia stuff i don't know how to explain, more guns that i don't know the name of, talks about sex, the word sex comes up in the tags so much, uh, well just a little bit, yeah - Freeform, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Seungcheol laughs and he feels a hand press on his stomach."What's so funny?" Six asks and Seungcheol hums."Just found myself calling you Wonwoo instead of Six." Seungcheol says and he feels Wonwoo's arm run down his arm and his hand intertwining with his."You're allowed to, you know. You gave me my name." Wonwoo- Six says, his nose brushing up Seunghceol's nape and Seungcheol hums.Life in the mansion goes on after their last mission and Seungcheol finds a rather interesting feat about the newly adopted Doctor Lee.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Crepuscular [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Nautical Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH And i'm back! Hehe so now we're gonna find out more about the group and why they're numbered the way they are. 
> 
> No spoiler but come on, did you think I just put Six as the leader for no other reason than my mind always accidentally making every fic Wonwoo centric? asldjasndkja
> 
> Check the pairings btw <3

Seungcheol wakes up to a hand on his nape and he hums before opening his eyes.  
"You're a lot less careful with your affection these days." Seungcheol says and he smiles at the sight of Wonwoo's smile. Or, rather, Six's smile.   
"Only for you." Six says and Suengcheol rolls his eyes.   
"Flattery. I forgot that was your forte." Seungcheol says and he reaches for the hand behind his neck and he holds the back of Six's hand over his lips.  
"And flirting is yours. Something we all can't forget." Six says and Seungcheol huffs a quiet laugh.   
"Is he still out? No movement or anything?" Six asks and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Nope. But Ten says he's stable. Like his vitals, or whatever."  
"'Or whatever'. Really?" Six asks and Seungcheol shrugs. 

Nine, the giant drama queen that he is, decided to pass out in Seungcheol's hands and Seungcheol feels some sort of fault for that. Like it's kind of, somewhat his fault, in a way. Ten and doctor Lee rushed him to bring Mingyu to the infirmary and with the thorough check-up they did, they both deemed him fine. Just passed out from exhaustion, apparently. He asked Seven to distract Twelve and Two was quick to divert Chan's attention to the doctor and the other chimeras. Ten had claimed that Nine's fine and he didn't need to be watched but Seungcheol reminds them of the last time he woke up and that was all it took for them to let him watch over Nine. Six gives him a heavy look and he rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. He told Seungcheol to clean up and change and Six will watch over Nine for the time being. "Six." Seungcheol warns and he motions for the passed out Nine in the bed in front of them.  
"I know, I know. But hyung-" Seungcheol grabs Six's right hand with his left and Six sighs.  
"You call me as One, remember? No age, no names. Just numbers." Seungcheol says with a heavy voice and Six sighs.   
"I know. I'm sorry." Six says and Seungcheol sighs at his low voice.  
"Is Chan gonna be in your room tonight?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath.  
"Not if you don't want him to be. I think Twelve can distract him. And I think Chan can distract Twelve, too." Six says and Seungcheol takes a deep breath.   
"I'll come. Tonight." Seungcheol says and he feels Six's hand press a tad bit harder. 

"What are you guys doing?" Nine startles them by asking and Seungcheol smiles at him.  
"We could do a lot more if you lie back down and close your eyes." Seungcheol says and Nine makes an affronted face.  
"Or watch. I don't mind." Seungcheol says and Six slaps his shoulder lightly before he sits on the edge of Nine's bed. He slips his hand one the side of Mingyu's face and Mingyu closes his eyes and he keens to the touch.  
"How are you feeling?" Six asks and Nine makes a soft whine at the back of his throat.  
"Keep it in your pants, Nine." Seungcheol teases and Nine opens his eyes to glare at him. Six gives him a pointed look and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"One." Six says with his 'warning tone' and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Nine? How's your head?" Six asks and Nine blinks.  
"I'm actually just... okay. What happened?" Nine asks and Six sighs.  
"You fainted. For the third time, now." Six says with a somber voice and Nine heaves out a heavy breath.  
"But Ten and Taeyong said you're fine now." Six says and Nine's eyebrow scrunches up.  
"Taeyong?"   
"The doctor?" Seungcheol asks as well and Six nods.  
"You're on a first-name basis now?" Seungcheol asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and Six pulls his hand away from Nine's face and he crosses his leg.  
"Yes. Yes, we are. If you lot are gonna start acting up about it I can just call you with the names you so love to hear me say." Six offers and Seungcheol levels his gaze at him.  
"You're bluffing." Seungcheol narrows his eyes and Six smiles.  
"Am I? I have no problem calling you that with Nine here." Six says and Nine watches from where he was sitting on the bed and One sighs.  
"Nine, go get ready for the day. It's around five in the morning so you can still sleep in your bed if you want to." One says and Nine watches him for a second before getting up and walking out of the room.   
"You were far more fun to tease back then." Six says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"And you were a lot less of a tease back then." Seungcheol says and Six stands up.  
"Of course I was. It was part of the job description to be easy." Six says and he walks towards the door.  
"See you tonight, princess." Six calls out and Seungcheol yells out to him. Seungcheol tries to talk to Six about boundaries and secrets and Six just smiles at him as he keeps walking towards the general direction of the kitchen. 

Seungcheol walks back in the house through the entrance at the back garden that leads straight to the back of the kitchen. He finds most of them there, idling about and Seungcheol's instincts kick in when he hears a footstep he's not so familiar with.  
"Who's cooking?" Seungcheol asks no one in particular and Seven, who's seated in the head of the table with his laptop in front of him, pulls his plate closer and he raises his spoon so show the white goop that's stuck to it and on the plate.  
"It's a new recipe." Twelve says as he takes the seat next to Seven and slings an arm around his shoulder.  
"Is the main ingredient industrial glue?" Seungcheol asks, thanking Chan for fetching him an energy drink from the fridge before running off somewhere with his two new half-cat best friends.   
"Close. Sticky rice flour." Two comes out from the kitchen and Seungcheol gulps down his energy drink as he walks up to the table.  
"Well, it smells," Seungcheol takes a whiff and he swallows, "delightful."  
"I'm still full from Nine's lasagna last night." Seven says and Twelve nods.  
"I think if you like, let this cool down a bit it can be like a different kind of rice cake." Seungcheol offers and he smiles at Two only to see him staring at him with a serious face.  
"It's a compliment." Seungcheol offers and Two turns in his heels and goes back in the kitchen. Seven whistles.  
"Good luck with that, One." Seven says and Twelve laughs. Seungcheol hits them both lightly at the back of their heads and Seungcheol does a little headcount as he scans the room.  
"Where are the others?" He asks them and Seven started typing on his laptop as Twelve holds his phone out to Seungcheol.  
"Eleven is out with Three and Four. They're investigating the site we found Chan in. You know, look for something we may have overlooked before about all the research and shit." Twelve says and Seven nods.  
"Which is why Two is making breakfast alone." Seven adds and Seungcheol laughs.  
"He means well." Seungcheol defends and Seven grunts and pushes his plate further into the table.  
"Five and Eight are fixing up the training room for today. Ten is checking in on the baby." Seven says and Twelve laughs. Meaning the baby is Nine.  
"And Six is out in a morning stroll with doctor Lee who has a Ph.D. on being perfect." Seven says and Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at that.  
"I take it I won't have to ask you to look into him?" Seungheol asks and Seven scoffs.  
"I stayed up all night digging everything about him." Seven says which Twelve then adds, "Yeah. We could've been doing something else all night, but whatever." Seungheol fairly remembers Nine and Twelve having a thing but after last year's training incident with Nine and Twelve, he just stopped trying to read into it.  
"Anyways." Seven redirects.   
"Taeyong is a straight-A student. Perfect attendance. Has great graduation photos from primary school to college. And he's helped through enough foundations and charities that would make you wonder what all of his volunteer work is for." Seven says and Seungcheol skims through his file.  
"Give me a copy of everything you have on him. If there's something you might've missed on him, even the tiniest smudge on him, I'll find it." Seungcheol says and Seven nods.  
"We're gonna meet up in the training room at nine sharp. Anyone who's late gets a little something from me." Seungcheol calls out to the kitchen and to his com in his ear and he hears everyone present in the house respond. 

  
Seungcheol was waiting in the training room thirty minutes before nine and he watches Five and Eight spar. Five was teaching eight how to block a frontal attack and Seungcheol takes a mental note on everything Five says. They pile in the room one by one. Three, Four, and Eleven telling him that they might have found something in the wreckage, Two, Ten, Seven, and Twelve come in separately, and right before the clock strikes nine, Six walks in with the doctor, Chan, Nine, and the two other Chimeras behind them. 

"Alright. Everyone line up." One calls out and they did. They were all wearing their usual training clothes and Seungcheol immediately notices the doctor wearing Six's clothes.  
"Today is gonna be sparring day and we're gonna switch it up a bit." Seungcheol says in front of them with Six and the doctor at the side of the room and the three cats behind them. Seungcheol's getting tired at calling them chimeras.  
"Who remembers the ranking of our last sparring session?" Seungcheol asks and Two sighs.  
"Probably you." Two says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Yeah, well. The first six on that list are gonna go first and they are gonna choose their partner by rank." Seungcheol explains and everyone groans.  
"Six, this is hardly fair. He knows he's the first one so he's changing shit up." Twelve says and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Six says and he crosses his arms.  
"Fine. You want fair? I'll pick Six." Seungcheol says as he turns to them and they all just stare back at him.  
"That's suicide." Four says and Five hits his arm.  
"Let him. I wanna see Six kick his ass." Five adds and everyone laughs.   
"Well?" Seungcheol asks towards Six and Six smiles, shakes his head, and walks up to Seungcheol on the mat.  
"You're sure about this?" Six asks, taking off his watch and his com and he hands them to Two.  
"Yeah. So everyone can shut up." Seungcheol says and Six sighs.  
"Ten, stand by at the side, please." Six calls out and Seungcheol frowns at how the rest of them laugh.  
"Sparring will only stop if one of us either taps out or if one of us can't continue fighting." Seungcheol says and Six nods, taking off his shoes and setting them aside.  
"I know, I know. I promise to take it easy on you." Six says and Seungcheol can't help but smile at that. 

Once they were both ready, Seungcheol takes a deep breath and takes a stance. Five and Eight were to start the fight and Six winks at him right as Five calls for the start. Six ducks and sprints towards him with his head low and Seungcheol takes a step back just as Six thrusts his palm up towards where Seungcheol's shoulder was. Seungcheol grabs his wrist and sees Six's other hand move to strike his stomach and Seungcheol managed to take another step back and grabs his other wrist. Seungcheol lifts his hands up to Six's chest and he knees him in the stomach and lets go. Seungcheo steps back as Six falls to his knees and he can feel a dozen of glares behind his head.   
"You're getting pretty sloppy Six." Seungcheol says and Six huffs, standing up.  
"I wonder why?" Six says with a smile and Seungcheol frowns.   
"You're the boss, Six. You're not supposed to be out on the field." Seungcheol says and Six sprints again. Seungcheol widens his stance and takes a step back but Six's was faster and way better at his feet than Seungcheol so Seungcheol stumbles as Six kicks out the leg he stepped back on and then makes a quick turn before trying to kick the side of Seungcheol's head. Seungcheol lifts his left arm up over his neck and he takes the entire force of Six's kick. Six retracts his leg immediately and kicks again only this time Seungcheol takes hold of his leg and stands up, holding it over his shoulder and slamming him down on the ground. Six lets out a groan and Seungcheol smiles at Six tries to lock his head with his legs only for Seungcheol to lock his left leg under his arms as he keeps his right leg over his shoulder.  
"You're using your strengths. That's good." Seungcheol says and Six groans before he clamps his legs around Seungcheol and rolls them over. Seungcheol was thrown on his back as Six sits up and Six pins his arms down with his legs as he sits on Seungcheol's chest.  
"Still having fun?" Six asks and Seungcheol grins.  
"You're on top of me, Six. This is the most fun I've had in weeks." Seungcheol says and Six rolls his eyes. He maneuvers his legs, steps on Seungcheol's wrist as he presses his knee on Seungcheol's neck and Seungcheol chokes.  
"Tap out when you're ready, One." Six says and Seungcheol lifts his leg up and knees Six in the back, making him fall forward. Seungcheol pushes his whole body up, rolling and pushing Six off of him as he does, and he massages his neck as he gets up. Six gets up as well and He smiles.  
"Ready?" Six asks and Seungcheol winks. 

Seungcheol admits that when it comes to fighting, he and Six are just about on the same level. Seungcheol can block every strike, punch, and kick Six dishes out and Six can predict Seungcheol's every move like they were his own. The way Six looks right now, panting and smiling as his eyes go into a frenzy looking for an opening to strike as he monitors Seungcheol's moves. It reminds Seungcheol of before. It reminds Seungcheol of Wonwoo. 

They eventually end the sparring session in a tie since they've been at it for an hour and a half and Three told them he had to make lunch. Five and Eight end the fight and Seuncheol falls on the mat with Six leaning back on his arm.   
"You two aren't human." The doctor says from the side and Seungcheol laughs as Two pulls them both up and holds them up by a hand on their arms.  
"They're not. They're two of a kind, really." Two says and he walks the two of them out of the room. He then turns to dismiss everyone out of the room and Seungcheol pulls Six up as they make it to their rooms.

One's room is the room in front of Six. Just as big, just as grand, the only difference is the view. But Seungcheol didn't bother going into his room and he just followed Six in his. Seungcheol heads straight for the bathroom and he runs the hot water in the bathtub and Six scolds him as he turns the cold water on as well, telling Seungcheol that his baths were always scalding hot. They both strip naked as the tub fills up tot he brim and Six goes in first, leaning back on the tub as Seungcheol goes in and leans back on Wonwoo's broad chest. 

Seungcheol laughs and he feels a hand press on his stomach.  
"What's so funny?" Six asks and Seungcheol hums.  
"Just found myself calling you Wonwoo instead of Six." Seungcheol says and he feels Wonwoo's arm run down his arm and his hand intertwining with his.  
"You're allowed to, you know. You gave me my name." Wonwoo- Six says, his nose brushing up Seunghceol's nape and Seungcheol hums.  
"You agreed to this, didn't you? Whats all of this now?" Seungcheol asks and Six didn't say anything. Seungcheol sits up and turns to face Six and finds him looking down.  
"Wonwoo." Seungcheol calls out and Wonwoo looks up at him and Seungcheol sighs. He hasn't looked like this since they started going by their number.   
"I can do this, I know I can. But yesterday they were fussing about me, throwing me in the car when I could've helped you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"You have to go along with it Six." Seungcheol says and he lowers his gaze. He finds a necklace, a silver chain around Wonwoo's neck with a silver band on it. Seungcheol remembers how it felt seeing the ring every day. He reaches for it and Wonwoo held Seungcheol's wrist as he did,  
"I will. I'm fine. it's just... Sometimes it's just too much." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol thinks back to how Wonwoo was today compared to how he was ten years ago. The image of Wonwoo in Nine's bed earlier popped up in his mind and Seungcheol sighs. Seungcheol lets the ring go and slides his hand on the side of Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo's grip on his wrist tightens and he leans into the touch.  
"I have a feeling we'll have to tell them soon, anyway so just hold on for a bit." Seungcheol says, scoot up closer to Wonwoo and Wonwoo nods. his gaze falls on Seungcheol's face then he gazes lower and Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo reaches for the ring hanging around Seungcheol's neck as well.   
"I will." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles.

Seungcheol heads down alone after he's changed in his own room and he finds most of them still in their training attire. Seungcheol notices a few heavy gazes at him and he finds it funny that they're all from Seven to Twelve. Well, all of them save from Eight and Ten.  
"What did I do?" Seungcheol asks them and everyone seems to be seething.  
"Next sparring training, you're mine." Nine says, maybe trying to threaten him and Seungcheol just stares.  
"There's a line, by the way." Seven says and Seungcheol laughs.  
"That's not fair. Six kicked my ass, too!" Seungcheol complains and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
"Why isn't anyone defending my honor?" Seungcheol asks and no one moved.  
"Well, I would, but that means I have to fight Six for your honor and you're just not worth it." Five says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"My own team." Seungcheol says and he goes to his seat. 

Just as he sat down on his chair, Three comes out of the kitchen and calls everyone to help with the food.   
"We're gonna eat outside. On the long table by the pool. Six's orders." Three calls out and everyone groans. They all got up and Seven leaves his laptop on the table as he heads for the kitchen.   
"We only have thirteen seats in our table and we have three guests, One. Seems kinda rude if we let them eat standing up." Three tells him when Seungcheol asks why they have to eat outside and Seungcheol didn't even think of that.   
"I've already called in for an order of the same kind of customized chairs so they'll be here by tonight." Three informs him and Seungcheol pats his back.  
"Tell Ten to come down for lunch. He's with the doctor and the cats." Three tells him and Suengcheol laughs.  
"I call them cats too." Seungcheol says and Three hits his arm and tells him to bring out some of the food he can. Seungcheol nods and carries whatever was closest to him and walks out with Twelve.

"So."  
"So." Twelve says back and Seungcheol smiles.  
"What's up with you and Seven?" Seungcheol teases and Twelve makes a face that just confirms everything Seungcheol's been seeing and then he covers it up with his poker face.  
"The same thing as you and Six, I presume." Twelve says and Seungcheol frowns.  
"Hey, man. If you can't take it. Don't dish it out. Besides, what's between me and Seven is between us when we're outside of work." Twelve says and Seugncheol sighs.  
"What's between me and Six isn't like that." Seungcheol defends and he may have used a colder voice than he had intended to.   
"Right. You are One, after all." Twelve says and Seungcheol bites his tongue.  
"Why are you One? And why is Six Six if he's like, the leader?" Twelve asks and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Seven can't tell me since he doesn't know himself and whenever me and Five go sparring he'd just punch me in the gut and tell me to focus." Twelve says and Seungcheol sighs.   
"There's a story there. I promise you, there is. And one day we'll tell you." Seungcheol promises. Not that he still is int he position to be making one of those.  
"Sure, One. But right now we're numbers with personalities." Twelve says and Seungcheol scoffs. They make it to the table and he sets his tray down.   
"I don't know about you but I'm a number with a personality and a great ass." Seungcheol says and Twelve snorts.  
"Sure." Twelve says and they take a seat. 

One watches all of them gather around the table one by one and he sees Eleven, Five, and Four walking around the perimeter of the pool as Eight and Nine sit with their feet in the water. Seungcheol figured that Nine fainting was enough to soften even Eight and seeing them talk in hush voices was a good sign enough for him not to hover. Seven helps Two, Three, and Twelve set up the table properly and one looks back at the house and smiles at Chan running at them at such a speed. But Seungcheol's smile fell when he sees Chan's face.  
"Everyone on your feet." Seungcheol says and he scans the table and grabs for two carving knives. The rest of them get their feet under them and they fall behind Seungcheol. They race to meet Chan halfway and Chan points at the house.  
"He has Six." Chan says and that was all they needed to get information and to run for the door.   
"Odd numbers to the front of the house and even numbers go through the back. Watch your backs and get whatever weapon you can. Chan, go along with Two and the others and stay behind." Seungcheol instructs them and everyone nods. 

They split up by the garden and they all turned their coms on as they skirt through the bushes.  
"Ten. Six. Sign if you're okay." Seungcheol says and they all hear it. The sound of teeth clinking twice.  
"Chan says it's the doctor. He has a knife to Six's throat and Chan ran as soon as the other chimeras pounced on Ten and Ten told him to run." Two's voice says in their coms and Seungcheol takes a deep breath. 

Seungcheol exits the garden and runs low and pressed his back to the house. Five follows him right after, then Three, Seven, Eleven, and Nine. Nine motions for Seungcheol to stop and he frisks the wall under the window in front of the garden and Seungcheol smiles when Nine lifts a piece of the wall off and he reaches in and pulls out a couple of guns. Seungcheol ditches the carving knives on the ground as he takes a pistol from Nine.   
"Set up on the window ledge on top of the front door. Seven, watch his back. The rest of you arm yourselves and follow me. I'll take the lead." Seungcheol instructs them and they all nod.  
"Two? What's your status?" One asks through his com as Five and Three help Nine and Seven climb the window.  
"Eight has weapons in the kitchen. Twelve and Four are inside scoping the house and they saw Six and the doctor by the front door."  
"Okay. No one makes a move unless I say so. If we do anything reckless he might hurt Six."   
"But why isn't Six fighting back?" Seven asks and Seungcheol froze.  
"He would never let his guard down like this. Which means..." Seungcheol sighs and he motions for everyone to get in position and they walk on.   
"Two, spread out behind them." Seungcheol instructs and he looks at Seven and Nine on top of the window sill.  
"We're ready." Seven says and he cocks the pistol in his hand. Seungcheol nods and he walks up right into the door. 

  
The doctor looks shaken his hand trembling as he has one of Six's arm in his and a knife under his chin.  
"Don't. Stay there."   
"What are you doing?"  
"This doesn't add up. I know who should own this mansion. I know who really owns this mansion and it's not him." the doctor says pressing the knife on Six's skin and Six' hisses. Seungcheol sees a drop of blood cascading down Six's neck and his grip on the gun tightens.  
"How would you know who owns this manor?" Seungcheol asks. moving in slowly and everyone else takes a slow step inside as well.   
"This is Choi manor, isn't it?" The doctor says and Seungcheol froze. He stares at Six, at Wonwoo, and he sees Wonwoo smile.  
"Nine, stand down." Seungcheol says and he drops his hand to his side. he walks up to Wonwoo and the doctor carelessly and the doctor panicked enough for Wonwoo to hold his wrist and twist his palms, dropping the knife to the floor and making him scream in pain.   
"This is Choi manor. And this is my home. You have exactly five seconds to tell me how you know us or I am blowing up brains right here and right now." Seungcheol warns and Wonwoo twists his arm behind him, pressing him down on the floor as Seungcheol points his gun toward the doctor's head. Before Seungcheol could even start counting down, Taeyong reaches for something in his shirt, and Wonwoo was quick enough to pull his hand back out. But this time a silver chain necklace falls around the doctor's neck.   
"My mother... was part of.." the doctor chokes and Seungcheol knees to check the ring. Seungcheol then reaches around Wonwoo's neck and pulls out the ring.

They're identical.   
The family crest of the Choi household. 

Seungcheol sighs, the sight of the ring makes him feel weak and Six immediately leaves the doctor and helps Seungcheol regain his balance. The doctor scrambles away but Seungcheol stops him.   
"Lee Taeyong. My name is Choi Seungcheol, standing head of the Choi manor and leader of all its parties." Seungcheol says, standing up and Wonwoo stands up straight next to him. Like he always does when Seungcheol does the same formal greeting.   
"Welcome home." Seungcheol bows and everyone stares as Six bows as well. 


	2. Civil Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is finally out and Seungcheol has to stand his ground to accept the consequences.  
> But does it really changes anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> it gets a little bit of smut at the end. Nothing to flashy really. I swear it's there for a purpose other than, you know, my self indulgent tendencies. 
> 
> This second fic of the series was to see the real inside of their little fucked up family and who the doctor is and why he's relevant. Also to clear up why Six was the head, why the first fic was Nine's POV, and why I tagged all of those relationship tags.  
> (I'm a little sorry for focuing more on Woncheol in this fic but yeah the focus in this fic is their Dynamic, not how everyone's a little bit in love with Wonwoo) 
> 
> Happy reading!   
> P.S.   
> the princess thing is definitely something... i feel like i should apologize for in advance but yeah...

Seungcheol feels their stare boring at the back of his head and Taeyong stares at him with wide eyes.

"You're..."  
" _One._ What the hell are you doing?" Two says from behind Taeyong anf Seungcheol smiles.  
"It's okay. It's... I think it's about time we stop this whole thing." Seungcheol says and he feels Wonwoo's hand in his.  
"After all the effort we put up with in your stupid number thing? _Really?_ " Three asks, clearly annoyed, and Seungcheol sighs.  
"We'll talk properly about this. But first, let Ten go." Seungcheol says and Taeyong just stares at him. Seungcheol was about to step forward when he sees Ten walk out of the hallway with the two hybrids behind him.  
"I'm alright." Ten says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"One?" Seven calls out to his com and Seungcheol froze. 

Seungcheol can feel the weight of his decisions now that he's standing in the middle of the room with Wonwoo and he sighs.  
"Everyone. I think it's time you all know the truth." Seungcheol says and he brings out the necklace from inside his shirt. Wonwoo follows suit and turns to Seungcheol.  
"My real name is Choi Seungcheol. I'm the head of the Choi family." Seungcheol says and everyone stares.  
"And my name is Wonwoo. But you all already know that." Wonwoo says.  
"Choi-Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo adds and he smiles as everyone just collectively gasps.   
"You two are..." Taeyong trails off, pointing at them and Seungcheol nods.  
"Yes, we're married. Wonwoo is my husband." Seungcheol says and he doesn't know if he should be concerned or surprised at the amount of groaning that comes after it.   
"Okay. Uh, don't get me wrong, this is all so interesting and all. But can we eat lunch first? This is all too much before noon." Twelve says and Seungcheol sighs.

  
The walk back to the table outside was awkward, to say the least. It was quiet and tense and Five and Eight walked right next to Taeyong. Just to be safe. Everyone piled down the table one by one but Seungcheol stayed by the side of the table and Wonwoo stood right next to him as Two, Three, Four, and Five went behind them. Seungcheol bowed first and the rest followed.

"On behalf of the six of us, I would like to apologize for lying to you." Seungcheol says and he stands upright.   
"The truth is, we know about each other's identity." Seungcheol says and he pulls Wonwoo aside.  
"My name is Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. Three and I have been by Seungcheol's side since we were kids." Two says and Three nods.  
"And my name is Jisoo. Hong Jisoo." Three adds.  
"Five and I were Seungcheol's personal body guards. My name is Junhui."  
"And I'm Kwon Soonyoung." Five says and they all bowed.   
"Yeah, yeah. We just really want to eat." Eleven says and Seungcheol stares.

  
"No offense, and it's kind of hypocritical of you to hate us for this, but I already know Twelve and Ten's identities." Eleven adds and Twelve nods and Ten smiles sheepishly.  
"Four told me his name one time." Eigth says and Five hits Four on the back of his head.  
"Really? Was I the only one who didn't know shit?" Nine asks and everyone just stared.  
"What about you, Seven?" Nine asks and Seven just stared at him as he chews and swallows.  
"I knew who everyone was before I even moved in. And all of you who came after me were kind of easy to track." Seven says nonchalantly and Wonwoo sighs.  
 _"Really?"_ Wonwoo asks and Seven nods.  
"Don't worry. I got rid of your files. All of them. Anything that can be traced back to your names, face, photos, everything. Why do you think Nine's still not wanted after he's fucked up so many times?" Seven asks and Twelve laughs.  
" _Really?_ " Nine asks and Seven gives him an unimpressed look. He points his spoon at Nine and he frowns.  
"Kim Mingyu. Born 1997. You were in almost every club in your middle school but you were the president of your soccer club and knitting club." Seven says and Nine stares at him with his mouth hanging open.  
"Wow. Even I didn't know that." Wonwoo says and Seven shrugs.  
"But you know all of our names, right Six? Or, uh, Wonwoo, right?" Seven asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"It was my idea. I wanted you guys to trust me unconditionally for us to work well as a team. I had to lie and pretend that only one of you knew my name but in reality, all of you knew my name." Wonwoo says and he bows again.   
"I figured. It's a nice trick." Ten says and he shrugs.   
"I mean. It worked really well with Nine." Eleven says and Nine groans and rolls his eyes.  
"A little too well, if you ask me." Eight adds and he smiles at Nine.  
"All of you sit down and eat. You still have a lot of explaining to do." Seven says and Seungcheol nods.  
Seungcheol takes a seat after Wonwoo and he looks around only to find that there's only twelve of them there. Wonwoo told him about the doctor and the hybrids and he nods. It's something they can talk about after lunch. 

Seungcheol have thought of this day, really. He knew some might not take it oh so well and he knew some will just accept it. But he didn't expect this to be the main topic they'd be hung up on.   
"I just can't see it. I refuse to see it." Nine says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"But it's true. And i have so many questions." Twelve says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Why is everyone so caught up about this?"  
"You two are _married_. Shut up." Eleven adds and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Yah! I'm still number One here." Seungcheol argues and everyone just gives him a dirty look.  
"So all this time you two were married?" Ten asks and Seungcheol sighs.  
"It's complicated." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"It's not that complicated." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol sighs.

They've all migrated back to the kitchen after they've eaten and Seungcheol asks Two and Three to look for the doctor inside the house. Wonwoo asks them to give him food as well and to tell Chan to come back when thye see him. Now they're in the dining table and Seungcheol feels like they're grilling him all togetehr.

"I was Seungcheol's person. Ever since we were kids. Jeonghan and Jisoo, or Two and Three, they're different. They were more like friends to Seungcheol but i was more like a very personal and i guess very intimate body guard." Wonwoo explains and Seungcheol watches him as he does.  
" _Intimate?_ " Nine mimics and Seungcheol glares at him."  
"Not like that." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"I was honored, really. His father, the head of the family back then, he took me in and raised me along with Seungcheol. He told me the only thing he asked of me in return was to take care of his son." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles.  
"And you thought marrying him is the easiest way to _take care_ of him?" Eleven asks, a grin on his face and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Honestly, it wasn't my idea." Wonwoo says and he smiles at Seungcheol.  
"Ah ha! So _you_ made him marry you!" Nine points at Seungcheol and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Nine. Shut up." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shakes his head no.  
"He didn't force me to do anything. But I guess, in a way, I'll always love him." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol finds himself staring at Wonwoo as he takes off his necklace and slips the ring off the metal chain. Wonwoo reaches for his hand and slips the ring in Seungcheol's finger.

"I still think One doesn't deserve to be Six's husband." Nine says and it's sort of weird to find Eleven agreeing with him.  
"Now that you're technically the head of the family, would you still be the head even if you guys get a divorce or something?" Twelve asks and Seungcheol glares at him as he takes off his necklace.  
"If any of you suggest that again I'm kicking you out." Seungcheol says and Twelve shrugs. Wonwoo places his hand on top of his and he takes the nacklace from him.  
"They're just teasing you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"I don't care." Seungcheol spits back and he takes the ring from Wonwoo and slips it on his finger.  
"So possessive." Seven says behind his laptop and Seungcheol sighs.  
" _Shut up_." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles at him.

Seven turns his laptop to Wonwoo and Seungcheol and Seungcheol stares at the long list of names in front of him.  
"These are all of the names filed under the Choi family. There's at least a hundred of names here." Seven says and Seunghceol feels his throat clamp shut.  
"That's right." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol takes a depe breath.  
"Then why are there only a dozen of us here? Where are the others?" Seven asks and Wonwoo turns to him, reading his face, before answering.   
"We killed them. Seungcheol and I killed them along with the other four." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol watches their faces as Wonwoo did.  
"I think we can talk about this some other time." Four suggests and Seungcheoll shakes his head.  
"You killed them? I thought mafia households are supposed to becloser than that." Eleven jokes and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Someone once tried to kill my father. She was caught and after a couple of days she finally broke and told us that there was someone inside our family who's out to get us." Seungcheol says and he can feel Wonwoo's hand grab for his under the table.  
"After her, there were only more to come. That's when his father fired Soonyoung and Jun." Wonwoo says and they all turn to look at Four and Five.  
"A year after that, someone broke into our house and killed my father. I didn't get there in time but I managed to kill him before he could get away." Seungcheol says.  
"He was my cousin. One of the few that I grew up with. I told my father who it was and he told me not to trust anyone from his family starting then." Seungcheol says.  
"His family?" Seven asks and Seungcheol nods.  
"This list is his family. But I already had my own by that time." Seungcheol says and Eight spoke up for the very first time.  
"So you decided to burn the entire tree down to its roots and you planted your own tree in the ashes.' Eight says and Wonwoo nods.  
"It took us two years to kill them all and we paid off their families well enough. But we have them monitored by a third party so that if they ever show signs of coming after our family, we'll know immediately." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.

Seungcheol stands up, pushing his chair back and he looks at each and everyone of them before he bows.   
"I know you came into this family without knowing the whole truth. And for that I apologize." Seungcheol says and he stands up right.  
"But I hope you know that we really thought of everyone as family." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pulls him down, making him sit on his chair again.  
"Family? Like the family you killed off?" Seven asks and Seungcheol levels his gaze at him and Seungcheol nods.  
"As long as you don't pose a threat to my family, to Wonwoo, or anyone under this house, then yeah. But if I find out any of you caused any problem for our family, I won't hesitate to kill you myself." Seungcheol says. Final and cold. Wonwoo tenses up besides him and Seungcheol was about to apologize when Seven started laughing, pulling his laptop back.  
"Lighten up. The only one here with a motive to killl you in your sleep is Nine and he's too stubborn to listen to a third party." Seven teases and everyone laughs as Nine protests.  
"Why the fuck would you say that? I don't have a motive!" Nine says, panicked and Seungcheol smiles.  
"Six is married. I'm surprised you're not throwing a tantrum right now." Eight adds and Seven gives him a hi-five and Nine groans. 

"What about you, Ten. You haven't said a word since before." Wonwoo says and Ten tenses. Seungcheol sees Five turn his head away from the corner of his eyes and he smiles at Ten.  
"Sorry. It's just... A lot to take in." Ten says softly and Wonwoo nods.   
"Well, while we're at it, I want to ask you guys something." Seungcheol says and he turns to Wonwoo.  
"What do you guys feel about using your real names here." Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"The numbers are gonna be useful when we're outside and when we need to hide our identities from others but here... I want to use your real name here. At home." Seungcheol offers and they all stare.

That night, Two and Three- Or rather. Jeonghan and Jisoo comes up to Seungcheol on his way to his room and they turned off their coms.  
"He locked himself in his room. Chan is distracting the other chimeras with Five and Ten and-" "We can use real names now, Jeonghan." Seungcheol cuts him off and Jeonghan huffs.  
"Yeah well, Soonyoung and uh... I don't know Ten's real name." Jeonghan says and Seungcheol smiles.  
"It's okay. I'll talk to him. Uh, maybe start with dinner for now." Seungcheol says and they nod.  
"And Ten's name is Seokmin!" Seungchel calls out and he stops by the door to his room when he hears soft music coming from Wonwoo's room. Seungcheol turns around and went inside Wonwoo's room only to find him by the piano in the middle of the room.

Seungcheol still thinks its odd to have a grand piano in his room but he hasn't been able to say no to Wonwoo since they were young.

Seungcheol walks up to him slowly and Wonwoo smiles at him as he did, his fingers still moving as Seungcheol sat on the edge of the piano seat and stares at Wonwoo as he does. The music is soft and kind of heavy. It reminds Seungcheol of how Wonwoo is in winters. A constant cold hand in Seungcheol's hand and his deep voice a lot more gruffier as he shivers.

"You haven't played in a long time." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. The melody dying down as his fingers slowly stops over the piano keys.  
"I haven't felt like playing in a long time." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"Wonwoo."   
"I know, I know. Let me enjoy this. I never liked lying."  
"I know you don't. It's your weakness since then."   
"It's not a weakness. Besides, you like it when I'm honest." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"This changes a lot, you know. This team worked well up until now because of you. Now that we broke the whole system, i don't know if it'll still work." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"You saw Soonyoung with Ten. I think Ten didn't like the fact that 'Five' knew about it and he didn't." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Not exactly." Wonwoo says and he takes Seungcheol's hand and runs his thumb over the ring on Seungcheol's finger.  
"Seokmin's been on edge lately because he knew Soonyoung's keeping somethign from him. He felt like his trust wasn't reciprocated and he pushed him away. Why do you think I haven't asked them to be in the same team in a while?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Plus. You heard Eight, right? Four told him who he was. Maybe that has something to do with it, too." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"What about Chan? How do you think he'll take it?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles.  
"He kind of already knows." Wonwoo says softly and Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.  
" _Favoritism_. That's your weakness." Seungcheol says, pointing a finger at Wonwoo's face and Wonwoo swats his hand away.  
"It wasn't a problem when it was in your favor." Wonwoo says and he lift one of his legs back, making him face Seungcheol and he wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him in. Seungcheol can't help but sigh as Wonwoo kisses his neck then his jaw and he feels Wonwoo's and slip in under his shirt.  
"Stop it." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pulls his head away and rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
"Chan came back to my room one time when you were here and I told him most of the truth the next morning." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Right. Well, we have to tell him the whole truth." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"And I'm serious. I think you really like Chan." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"I'm only trying my best for him. I want to be to him what you were to me." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol turns to watch Wonwoo talk.  
"Your father took me in, fed me. He gave me a home and he gave me a name." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"All of which you've done for Chan." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"You did reat as the standing head of the family, Wonwoo. He'd be proud of you."  
"What about you?" Wonwoo says and he lifts Seungcheol's hand on the side of his face. Like he had always done years before.   
"What about me?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo closes his eyes.  
"Are _you_ proud of me?"  
"Always." 

On their way down for dinner, Seungcheol asks Wonwoo to go ahead of him as he stops by the second floor. Wonwoo nods and Seungcheol went to the room at the end of the hall to the right of the stairs. Seungcheol thinks twice about knocking and he ends up just knocking once before going in. Seungcheol finds him at the foot of the bed, sitting there with his head hung low.

"We're about to have dinner." Seungcheol offers and Taeyong laughs.  
"I'd rather starve than eat your food." Taeyong spits out rather weakly and Seungcheol huffs.  
"Fine by me. Saves me the trouble of killing you." Seugncheol says and Taeyong visibly tenses.  
"That's what you're thinking, right? That we killed your mother so we're gonna have to kill you, too." Seungcheol says and Taeyong lifts his head enough to glare at Seungcheol.  
"I wasn't the one who got her killed. It was your father." Seungcheol says and Taeyong's eyes widened.  
"I don't have a father." Taeyong says and Seungcheol laughs.  
"If you didn't, then your surname would not be Lee." Seungcheol says and he steps closer to Taeyong and sat next to him.  
"Contrary to what you may think, we actually tried to save your mother." Seungcheol says and Taeyong scoffs.  
"I had Seven look it up. Who your mother is so I can tell you what exactly happened. And I wasn't lying when i told you it was your father that got her killed."  
"Your father married her not knowing about our family and the whole thing scared him. Scared him enough to ask for help from the wrong people." Suengcheol says and Taeyong turns to him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When you were born, your father asked your mother to leave the Choi family. To get away form all of this. And your mother did ask my father about it. But that was also around the time I was born. Which lead to a lot of people trying to come after me. He didn't see it as anything other than what it was but he had to take precaution so he asked your mother to stay until he says so. But he did allow you to be raised somewhere far. But in return, your father had to stay with us." Seungcheol thinks he remembers him, even if just a little bit.  
"But he joined those who were out to get my father. Maybe he wanted to get to you and your mother as soon as possible. Maybe he thought it's the only way for you to be really free from us. I don't know. But that was why your mother sent you far away to study." Seungcheol explains and Taeyong huffs. Seungcheol pays no mind to Taeyong's tears and he sighs.  
"Your mother did ask to be forgiven for your father's attempt at killin my father and she served under our house again. But she was killed by the others who tried to rebel again." Seungcheol says and Tayong takes a deep breath.  
"So the one who arranged her funeral was you?"   
"Yeah. Well, not _me_ me, but my people did. That and the plane ticket here. She only asked for two things."  
"She asked you to bring me _back_?"  
"She asked me to let you see her before she was buried. I had let Wonwoo take care of it and maybe that's why he recognized you when you two were talking."  
"She asked for two things. What's the other one?"  
"She asked us to cut you off from the family. She asked us to make sure you find a family of your own." Seungcheol says, remembering Wonwoo's words and Taeyong's tears just keeps falling regardless of how quiet he was.  
"And yet here I am. In the last place she'd want me to be." Taeyong says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Maybe luck just isn't in your family. It's never in mine." Seungcheol offers and Taeyong heaves out a deep breath.  
"Maybe." Taeyong says and he smiles. 

Seungcheol dries up with the towel Wonwoo had put out and he smiles as at the lack of clothes aside from just his underwear. He laughs to himself and puts it on. Wonwoo's been in a better mood tonight than he has been in a while and Seungcheol likes it enough to overlook the wild dinner they had. 

Having dinner with fifteen other men is bound to be loud and obnoxiously annoying but Seungcheol didn't think it would have been that out of control.

There were yelling of names and then an even louder yell correcting the said name and Seungcheol just ate as he watches it all unfold. Taeyong was in a lot more better mood after their talk and Seungcheol watches as Seven and Four tries to bring him in the conversation. Nine seems to be the target of the three chimeras attention and Seungcheol kind of likes seeing Nine looking tense for a change. Wonwoo had pointed out Ten and Five still gravitating towards each other even when they're trying hard to ignore each other and Seungcheol finds it amusing to see them sitting next to each other but facing the opposite directions. Eleven and Twelve were interrogating Two and Three about what's true about everything Seungcheol's told them earlier and Seungcheol sighs at them.

Right. No more numbers for now.

Seungcheol smiles and he dries his hair as he steps out to Wonwoo's room. Wonwoo was sitting on his bed, fully clothed with his expensive silk pajamas or whatever the fuck they are and he smiles as Seungcheol walks up the bed with the towel tied around his waist.  
"A little too cold for me to be sleeping in just this, don't you think?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo just shrugs.  
"I asked you to get me proper clothes." Seungcheol complains and Wonwoo sat up and moves to the edge of the bed and pulls Seungcheol to stand in between his legs.  
"That was proper clothes"   
"It was _underwear_. And the kind that I use for the field."  
"I like those. They wrap around your ass better." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol flicks his right ear. Seungcheol walks up to Wonwoo's closet and he peers around for something he can wear. He finds boxer shorts and a sweater too big to be Wonwoo's that actually looks familiar to Seungcheol.  
"When are you gonna stop wearing my clothes? I swear, you have enough money to buy your own."  
"I can't buy anything that smells like you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol leaves the towel on the the chair by the piano and he walks back up to Wonwoo.  
"Just so we're clear. We're not doing _anything_ tonight. Just sleep." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. He pulls Seungcheol on the bed and he scoots up as Seungcheol crawls up.   
"Can we do this more often now that everyone knows?"   
"We've been doing this for years, Wonwoo."   
"I _know_. But like, only once in a while."  
"You sleep with Chan most times."  
"So?"  
"So you can't be greedy and have us both." Seungcheol jokes but Wonwoo just sits up and stares down at him.   
"Why not?" 

Wonwoo's words caught him off guard and he stares at Wonwoo's genuinely confused face. Almost like he's frustrated about having to ask for this at all. 

"I think Jeonghan was right." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sigh.  
"About?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol smiles at his kinf of confused and kind of irritated voice.  
"About spoiling you too much." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs and he moves back until his back was pressed on the headboard of their bed.  
"Wonwoo."  
"It's fine."  
"The fact that you're saying it's fine means that it's not fine." Seungcheol says and he sits up and crawls on top of Wonwoo's legs.   
"You're pouting." Seungcheol points out and Wonwoo bites his lips.  
"Stop it." Wonwoo turns his head and Seungcheol only has to lift his hand on the side of Wonwoo's neck to make him face him again  
"Wonwoo."  
"I said it's _fine_." Wonwoo argues back and Seungcheol sighs and leans in to kiss him. 

And just like clockwork, Wonwoo sighs into the kiss and his hands goes up Seungcheol's waist.  
"That's not fair." wonwoo says when Seungcheol pulls back and he leans forward and rests his forehead against Seungcheol's.  
"What is this about?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath.  
"It's nothing. It was just-"  
"What is this about?" Seungcheol asks again and Wonwoo leans back and stares at Seungcheol.  
"Something the doctor said. And something about his mother." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol lets Wonwoo take hold of his hand and place them on Seungcheol's thighs.  
"He told me about how if he could have what he wanted, he wouldn't have had ended up here. And then he asked me where I would be if I could have what I wanted and i just thought of you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares.

What the fuck else could he do?

"I know you think that when I look at you it's just out of respect and gratitude. But it's not just those." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol didn't know what to say or do.  
"It may have started out like that but somewhere along the way i did end up loving you. You're strong and dependable and you're sincere." Wonwoo's eyes bore into his and Seungcheol feels an unsettling weight on his heart.  
"And with the way you looked at me, I know that you do too."  
"Maybe it was just the sex." Seungcheol teases and Wonwoo smiles.  
"The fact that you're deflecting means that I'm right." Wonwoo says and he leans in and kisses Seungcheol's jaw.  
"You're allowed to want things, Cheol."  
"Most of the things that I want turns into the things people use against me. To get what they want from me."  
"I can take care of myself. I was the one who thought you how to fight."   
"I used to think that too. Which is why I convinced myself that it was okay to be selfish with you. But then you got taken and-" "I got taken because I was alone. I haven't been alone since then."   
"I know that. But that's my point." Seungcheol says rather louder than he had intended and Wonwoo stares at him with shock in his eyes.   
"I don't want to put a target on your back."  
"We both already did that when we agreed to make me the head."   
"Wonwoo."  
"No. It's not fair that you get to be selfish and I can't." Wonwoo argues and Seungcheol scoffs.   
"I'm not being selfish. I'm trying to keep you from-" "From _what?_ " Wonwoo cuts him off.

"You're doing this so I don't get hurt? What, are you stupid?" Wonwoo exclaims and Seungcheol sighs.  
"You have to stop seeing me as your weakness."  
"I don't see you as my weakness, okay! Don't you get it?"  
"You help lift me up better than anyone in this house and I don't _want_ to think I'm as strong as I want to think when I'm with you because then I'll end up getting reckless and irrational." Seungcheol exclaims and Wonwoo stares at him for a second before he smiles.  
"If you're not reckless and irrational then you're not the Seungcheol I fell in love with." Wonwoo says softly and Seungcheol scoffs.  
"Shut up." Seungcheol says weakly and he lets Wonwoo kiss him and he follows Wonwoo's lead, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck as Wonwoo pulls him by the waist.

  
Wonwoo skillful hands are good for more than just fighting hand to hand or firing shots. They're strong but gentle and Seungcheol loves it when he runs a hand up his torso just as much as Wonwoo loves trailign a finger over his muscles. He always grips Seungcheol's waist with a vice grip and Seungcheol has had a couple of snide remarks from the guys about it and they always jsut assume it's Two or Three or both of them at the same time. Wonwoo's hands then moves to his thighs, holding onto Seungcheol as he flips them over and presses him down on the mattress.  
"I missed you looking like this. So pretty under me."  
"Shut up." Seungcheol breathes out, gasping as Wonwoo licks up the skin of his neck and presses a hand on his dick over his boxers.  
"Tastes just as great as you always did, _princess_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol can't help it when his legs close on their own. Wonwoo kisses him again as he grabs Seungcheol's left leg and pushes it to the side.  
"That petname is so distasteful."  
"Doesn't mean you like it any less." Wonwoo argues and Seungcheol shivers and Wonwoo slips his boxers down and uses his foot to pull it off.  
"How long has it been, again?" Wonwoo asks ask and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up."  
"It's been a couple of weeks, right? I bet you're just as tight as our first time." Wonwoo says over his ears and Seungcheol runs his hand through Wonwoo's hair and clenches his fist over his hair.  
"Is my princess pent up? Hmm?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol groans.  
" _Wonwoo_." Seungcheol chokes out and Wonwoo nods.  
"I know. I know." Wonwoo says and he pulls back, kneeling in between Seungcheol's thighs and Seugncheol feels too expose. Too open. Wonwoo unbottons his sleep shirt and Wonwoo grabs one of Seungcheol's hands and presses it on Wonwoos tones stomach.  
"Can i take off your shirt?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods frantically. Wonwoo slips his hands on Seungcheol's waist, under his shirt, and he runs his hands up his sides. Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo lifts up his shirt and he lifts his head up a bit to help Wonwoo take it off copletely. When Seungcheol looks back at Wonwoo again he feels even more expose with how he's looking down at him.  
" _Pretty_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol takes a deep breath.  
"I wonder what your team would say if they see you like this. So big and strong but ever so pliant for me." Wonwoo says, running his hands on the inside of Seungcheol's thighs and Seungcheol's breath hitched.  
"Wonwoo." Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo just smiles down at him.  
"I wonder how they would take it once they find out that their big strong leader likes being called pretty. How he cums from just fingers in his ass. How he loves being called princess." Wonwoo says as his hands move up on his dick over his underwear and as he presses his palm down ever so gently. Seungcheol squirms under him, his hands over his head, gripping on his pillow because he knows better, and Wonwoo's eyes on him just makes him feel twice as good. Seungcheol moans when Wonwoo leans down and gently bites his teeth on Seungcheol's neck.   
"You're already hard, princess." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol huffs out his breath.   
"But I think you said we're not doing anything tonight, right? Just sleep." Wonwoo mimcs his words and Suengcheol whimpers.  
"Please. Wonwoo, please just-" "Just what?"  
"Wonwoo." Seungcheol whines again and Wonwoo takes his hand off of his dick to cradle Seungcheol's face.  
"You almost sound like you're begging for it, princess." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol swallows before he swallows his pride and nods.  
"Won. Please. Touch me like that." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's smile falls and his gaze turns sharp.  
"Like what?"  
"Like you always do. Like I'm yours."  
"Good answer, princess." Wonwoo says and he slips his hand under Seungcheol's underwear. 

Wonwoo was good at a lot of things but his specialty would have to be giving Seungcheol what he needed before he even knew how much he needed it. He'd pull him back to his room when he's been working out too long. He'd throw him in the pool to literally and figuratively cool his head off when he gets too heated. And he knows how to touch Seungcheol to make him feel like he's already on edge but he jsut keeps him on edge until he sees Seungcheol not being able to take it anymore. Seungcheol would try to bite his hand to keep himself from making any noise that he'd be too embarassed to look back on post sex but Wonwoo holds both of his hands down with his as he works his mouth on Seungcheol. But regardless of a hand in his mouth, Seungcheol still couldn't make any comprehensible word out to Wonwoo when he's close and all he can to was squeeze his thigh as Wonwoo keeps going. Wonwoo would push his mind off the rails even more by swallowing and not letting up until Seungcheol's done and then taking it one step further by kissing Seungcheol in the mouth and licking around inside his mouth. Seungcheol squirms and he just savors the feeling and the embarrasing taste of himself in Wonwoo's tongue as Wonwoo hovers over him and pulls his sleeping pants down. Wonwoo holds himself up and Seungcheol pushes him back and asks him to do it on Seungcheol and Wonwoo lets out a deep groan before he nips at Seungcheol's neck. Wonwoo didn't last five minutes before reaching his climax and Seungcheol flushes as he feels Wonwoo's cum on his skin right as Wonwoo bites down a little too hard on his shoulder.

Seungcheol cant help himself when he takes one of Wonwoo's hands as Wonwoo pulls back and he trails a finger over his skin, runnign it pass through Wonwoo's own release before lifting Wonwoo's hand to his mouth and sucking on his finger. Wonwoo lets out a moan and Seungcheol smiles at the last bit of cum the spills over his thighs and Wonwoo shakes as he tries to lift his weight in just one hand. 

It took Wonwoo three minutes to fill the tub and he comes out of the bathroom naked to help Seungcheol up. He pushes Seungcheol under the warm spray of the shower to clean his own cum off of Seungcheol and Seungcheol hums as Wonwoo's hands roam around his skin a bit more than they needed to to clean him. Wonwoo then kisses him deep one last time under the shower before tugging him out and leading him in the tub. Wonwoo goes in first, like always, and he holds his hand out for Seungcheol to help him in. This time, Seungcheol steps right over Wonwoo's leg and sits on Wonwoo's thigh as he faces him. Wonwoo scoots to the middle of the tub to let Seungcheol unfold his legs behind him and Seungcheol humms at the warm water as he wraps his arms loosely around Wonwoo's shoulders.  
"It wasn't technically sex." Wonwoo says softly and Seungcheol hums.  
"I'm gonna stop you right there. Let's juts enjoy this bath, please." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"Was I good?" Wonwoo asks, kissing Seungcheol's jaw, andSeungcheol tilts his head and smiles.  
"Yeah. Yeah, you were. You've always been." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's face breaks into a wide grin.  
"You tasted good. Like, _really_ good." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"Can we..? Tomorrow morning?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol is gonna pretend that the pinkish tint on his cheeks and ears are from the heat of the water.   
"Yes." Seungcheol answers and Wonwoo nods, nosing up Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol feels Wonwoo's breath tickling his skin and he gasps and Wonwoo kisses his neck again.   
"You still not over your neck kink, huh?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo pulls back, sahking his head no.  
"I like the sound you make when I bite you a bit hard." Wonwoo confesses and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"Pervert."  
"I'm not the one who's hard right now." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol gasps when Wonwoo's hand wraps around his dick.  
"Can I? I'll make you feel good." Wonwoo asks for permission and Seungcheol almost chokes when Wonwoo's other hand slides around his waist and over his ass.  
"Please?" Wonwoo asks again and Seungcheol bites his lips.   
"Yes. Yeah, okay. Just... can you take it slow." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. 

Just as stated before, Wonwoo's specialty was giving Seungcheol exactly what he needed. But another thing he's good at is giving Seungcheol what he wanted. And just as Seungcheol asked, Wonwoo holds Seungcheol for more than fifteen minutes in the water, toying with him and touching him in a way he knew would push Seungcheol on the edge even more. It's years of mapping out Seungcheol skin and mastering every face Seungcheol's made under Wonwoo's touch combined with Wonwoo's self diagnosed insatiable nature for anything Seungcheol. 

The water was bordering cold when Wonwoo holds Seungcheol as he twitches in his hands and Seungcheol lets himself whimper against Wonwoo's lips when he cums. They dry off as quickly as they could to keep the chill from seeping into their bones and Wonwoo leads Seungcheol to his bed and tugs the towel off of his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. Wonwoo helps him put on his boxers and the shirt he's discarded before Wonwoo goes to look for his own sleeping clothes. He slips on his pants on first before his shirt and he leaves it unbottoned as he fixes the bed and slips in next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol turns to face him, buttoning Wonwoo's shirt close as Wonwoo watch, and he lets Wonwoo press himself close to him, resting his face under Seungcheol's jaw and not so sublty breathing him in. Seungcheol laughs as he wraps his arm around Wonwoo and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Seungcheol's waist and slips his hand under Seungcheol's shirt.

And Seungcheol falls asleep like that. Warm. Content. _Tired_.   
He thinks back to Wonwoo's words, where he would be if he has what he wanted, being selfish. And Seungcheol thinks of an answer. He thinks of how Wonwoo would react with his answer and he sighs.

This shit would be a _lot_ easier if they were part of a different family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHew. That was... yeah. Phew. 
> 
> I hope everyone kind of understood how Woncheol's dynamic works here. And the whole back story. If there are soe things youre unclear of just ask in the comments and I'd gladly answer them! And if it's still not that clear I am kind of thinking of an installment for this series where I show how Seungcheol's family was back when they were kids. 
> 
> This fic is literally so so fun to write and I'm still planning on maybe two more installments of this series before officially ending it. 
> 
> Expect more from the other ships, more about why the Chimeras were created, and more ass kicking.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAM AT ME ON @punk_asswriter ON TWITTER  
> and follow me on my main account @punk_assnerd maybe idk only if you want to


End file.
